


Risque

by Snootysnake



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Cats, Eventual Smut, Fire, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stripper, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snootysnake/pseuds/Snootysnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rhys is a stripper, jack is a dilf with a cat.</p><p>uh oh spaghettiios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapters will eventually become longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realized i didn't even post the full chapter. aw shitnuggets

Jack was seated at a stripper table, watching as women flashed themselves to make a quick buck. He was bored, and he had decided to drag a few of his employees along with him. He didn’t necessarily have any friends, nor did he care to. 

_ It’s all just business. _ He thought to himself, watching apathetically as the black-haired doe-eyed stripper ripped her bra off and threw it in the crowd. One of his employees managed to catch it, and proceeded to hold the bra to his chest and wiggle his chest as if to imitate the stripper. His employees laughed, however, he just smiled.

For a moment, he actually considered leaving the strip club and his employees along with it. I mean, yeah, he drove them there.  _ But fuck them.  _ He thought. He was goddamned Handsome Jack and he wanted a good fucking time tonight.

How could he do it? He could shoot one of his employees in the skull and fend off oncoming attackers. He could call 911 and kill a few people while on the phone. He could think of many things, but all thoughts vanished once the room went dark and was illuminated by the purple LED lights embroidering the stage.

The music came on, and from behind the curtains on top of the stage came a man, and that particular man was skinny, had long legs, brown hair, and heterochromic eyes just like his own. He wore fishnets, a skirt, his chest was bare. Around his neck, he had a tie.

The man grabbed the pole, and swung around once or twice before he caught Jack watching him with his arms folded, but in his eyes he sported a lust like no other. God damn.

The man seemed to have caught on to this, and bit his lip. The show was modest, and the man didn’t show much. He seemed so shy, unlike the other strippers. Once the show was over, Jack decided that it was about time to head home after the man had collected his money from the stage and retreated behind the curtain.

Jack brushed off his suit and walked out of the strip club, outside, he and his employees circled in a group of communication. “Did you see that fuckin’ chick with the red hair? Fuck, she’d melt people faster than Hellfire.” One of his employees shouted, and then another cackled.

Suddenly, Jack heard scuffling. He walked to the alleyway near the strip club and found the same male stripper from earlier currently being robbed by a big, muscular hunk of testosterone manliness. “Get OFF of me. I need this money!” The man shouted, and Meathead (Oh, yeah, Jack decided to nickname him Meathead.) snarled. “Come on, Princess Rhys, give it to me! I helped you get this fucking job anyhow!” Meathead snarled, and prepared a fist to knock the man out. 

Just as Meathead attempted to throw his fist at Rhys, Jack wrapped his arms around Meathead’s neck and managed to snap it. Meathead fell, and Rhys just stared wide-eyed. Rhys quickly recovered his demeanor and gave a small smile.

“Uh.. thanks.” Rhys said, biting his lower lip just as he did in the strip club a little while ago. Jack felt his heart lurch, and Rhys began walking away, however, he stopped and looked over his shoulders. “The names Rhys, by the way. I’ll see you around.” and then continued walking off.

God damn. That boy was certainly something. Jack fixed his tie, and then walked back to his employees. They glanced at him, and then went right back to talking. Jack figured it was time to go, so he hopped in the car and drove off without his employees because fuck em.

Jack eventually arrived at his rundown apartment building. He rubbed his eyes and walked in through the front door, making his way to the very end of the hall. He could hear his neighbors fighting, he could hear loud music playing, and all of the sort.

He just didn’t care at this point. He unlocked his door and walked inside. His apartment was small, only one room. The kitchen was on the left, his bedroom on the right, and by his bed was a recliner that sat behind a desk with a laptop on the top, plus a few cups of coffee.

He rubbed his head, and then suddenly, he was nearly knocked over by his large fuckin’ cat. This son of a bitch was huge, black, fluffy, and was probably raised by dogs. He remembered the day he met the littl-erm.. BIG guy. Jack was outside at  that time with his daughter Angel in their old house and he had heard yowling in the back. Angel insisted that they go investigate, and they found him fending off two dogs in a whirlwind of claws.

Jack remembered scaring the dogs off, and Angel squealing in admiration.He wasn’t scarred, in fact, the cat had escaped from two dogs completely unscathed. Angel looked up at him and begged to keep him.

Jack needed some time to think about it, and so he did. He spent the night pondering the expenses, he spent the night worrying. After all, he was a bit tight on cash at that time.

Eventually, he decided to keep the cat anyways. He didn’t care for many people’s lives, but it was a cat and his daughter loved him. So, he made an exception and they got the cat his own collar, bowls, and litter box. Angel had decided to name him Cameron.

As the years passed, Angel had eventually became a teenager. She had distanced herself. Jack had tried getting close to her, however, she continued to do so. She spent most of her time in her room, and never really paid much attention to Cameron, leaving Jack to care for him.

Except, Cameron didn’t really need to be cared for. He supplemented himself outside very well by hunting mice, and had excellent survival skills. If Cameron couldn’t find any mice, he made it very obvious he needed food by pawing at the bowl.

A few more years passed, and Angel had made it through high school and was on her way to college. Once again, Jack lived alone. He would find Cameron sitting on his feet and letting Jack pet him as he talked about his problems. Cameron became a silent companion to Jack, and he appreciated it.

Jack bent over to pet Cameron and the cat purred loudly before springing off elsewhere in the small apartment. Jack walked over to the recliner and sat down, resting his eyes. He thought about Rhys, the man he had met earlier that night.

_ God, if I could just peel off his skirt… _ He shook his head, blushing a little. It was obvious he was a little sexually frustrated. He opened his eyes to see Cameron watching him, twitching his whiskers.

“Shut up. It’s been years.” Jack curled his lip.

Cameron flicked his tail.

“Oh and I suppose you’re going to give me advice?”

“Mrrow.”

“Thanks, pal.”

“Mow.” Cameron ended the conversation by springing off underneath some furniture. Jack laid his head back and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light em up up up

Jack woke up to knocking at his door, and he got up. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way over to the door. The knocking got more urgent, and he groaned and unlocked the door before turning the knob.  
He felt his heart pang, it was Rhys. Before Jack had any time to question him, Rhys met his gaze and his eyes widened a little with surprise. “Y-you… Please! Let me in. Room 7, which is my room is being robbed.” He begged, swallowing nervously.

  
Jack clenched his jaw and shook his head.. “D’you think I’m stupid? I can’t just let you into my apartment. Come with me to your room.” Jack ordered. Rhys nodded, and Jack walked out while simultaneously closing his door and eying Rhys warily.

  
Rhys didn’t make any moves. So, Jack assumed he was okay. Jack walked quietly through the hall to room 7. He put his head up against the door, and inside he could hear rustling and quiet talking.  
He looked back at Rhys and opened the door. Rhys’ room was a lot like his, except he had a large pole in the middle he assumed was for practicing. By the door, he had a desk that had a single candle he assumed was to light to room given that the only light in the room was shattered.

  
In the middle of the room, shoving items into their bags was the two robbers. Both of them extremely fucking ugly, in fact, Jack was almost sure that they were brothers that escaped from an inbreeding program.  
They looked at him, and smiled. That was when all hell raised at that moment. Jack was pushed over onto the nearby desk, and accidentally knocked over the candle. The candle instantaneously ignited the carpeting, and before he knew it there was a fire that was quickly spreading.

  
The smug faces on the robbers were ripped right off, they sprinted for the doors. However, Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys and snarled. “Motherfucker! What do you think you are DOING?” He growled, tightening the grip around Rhys’ neck.

  
This son of a fucking bitch! He was trying to KILL him. “I’ll make you pay for this.. I’ll… I’ll…” Suddenly, he realized that there wasn’t a god damned thing to do about the apartment building being on fire. Not on time anyways, so, he threw Rhys on the ground and went to rescue the first thing that occupied his mind at that moment.  
Cameron.

  
He coughed, sprinting for his room. He opened the door, and the cat bursted out from the room. He sprinted for the exit and managed to get out safely. He also saw Rhys heading for the exit, and he glanced back at Jack. There was a large ring on Rhys’ neck, and the little bastard ran out. Jack began sprinting for the exit, however, an apartment door fell on top of him. He went to the floor, and his ribs began aching.  
His side also began burning. He saw the other tenants rush for the exit, paying no heed to Jack and his screaming. With a burst of will to live, he thrashed himself free and stumbled to his feet to scamper to the exit.

He burst through the door, heaving, and then he collapsed on the floor and blacked out.


	3. Whoopsie doodle

Jack’s head throbbed, his entire physical being ached, however that didn’t stop him from waking up once he heard rustling nearby. He attempted to sit up, but he felt a burn on his side and howled in pain.

Clenching his teeth, he looked at his side. He could see that there was a patch of a third degree burn and around that there were less severe burns. Nonetheless, they hurt like a little bitch. 

Carefully, he sat up again and finally got a good look at his surroundings. It looked like he was in a garage. He felt a lump in his throat, and his mouth was dry. He was sitting on top one of those surgery tables that doctors used.

_ How the fuck did one of my captors even get one of these?  _ He wondered, and then gingerly got up. Clenching his teeth, he hobbled to the door that leads inside the house. He reached for the doorknob, and then suddenly it turned and the door swung open. 

He was face to face with Rhys, the fucking stripper.

He threw himself forward, ignoring the burn at his side as he toppled Rhys over and landed on top of him. “You fucking son of a bitch!” He roared, landing a hard slap on Rhys’ face. “I fucking  _ SAVED _ you! And this is how you fucking repay me?” Jack slapped Rhys again, and then proceeded to slap him in between words. “YOU. FUCKING. DICK!”

Jack clenched his fists, and trembled. He wanted to fucking kill Rhys for what he has done, however, he managed to get a grip on himself and instead just looked at Rhys.

Rhys’ cheeks were red, his eyes puffy. Jack blinked, he realized that Rhys was crying. It wasn’t as if he just started crying as soon as Jack started striking him, rather, Rhys was crying long before Jack even came into the room.

Jack looked away, frowning. He delicately got up and brushed himself off. Rhys pouted, he could see Rhys’ face twist in embarrassment. Rhys rolled over, facing the opposite way as his shoulders heaved. Jack could hear the choking sobs coming from the younger boy.

Jack chose to remain silent, however, he was still absolutely fucking pissed. It was quiet for awhile before Rhys finally spoke. It was shaky, however he still managed. “I h-had to. They would have k-killed me, Jack.” He sat up, facing Jack. 

Jack could see his hand prints on the boy, and he pursed his lips together. Guilt wasn’t something that Jack felt often, nor sympathy, nor anything of the sort. But, at this moment, it was clawing at his very being.

Jack swallowed, and approached Rhys. He flinched, but Jack pulled him into a hug. Rhys didn’t hug back, Jack assumed it was to avoid accidentally touching his burn. Instead, Rhys laid his head on Jack’s shoulder and broke down crying.

Jack rubbed his back, attempting to comfort the boy. Rhys quivered for awhile, but eventually settled down and stopped crying. Jack and Rhys moved to the couch, and Rhys persisted on sitting close to Jack.

They talked, and talked, and talked. They bonded, a lot. Jack found himself gaining a certain fondness for Rhys, who would laugh but then return to his little pout if Jack was silent. 

Slowly, they scooched closer together and Rhys laid his head on Jack’s shoulder, pretending he felt somnolent. Jack saw right through it. His guise was just another excuse to touch him.

Jack felt his heart skip beats, and Rhys looked up at him. He didn’t say anything, rather, he just moved in closer. Jack blinked, and then felt Rhys’ lips against his own. Jack used two fingers to hold Rhys’ chin up as he kissed him back.

And just like that, he felt something that he hadn’t for awhile. A certain closeness, he trusted Rhys despite the earlier betrayal. He didn’t only trust Rhys, but my god he also fucking loved him.

Slowly, they  broke their kiss. Jack opened his eyes and saw that Rhys’ cheeks were slightly red, and he looked a lot happier. They kissed one more time, and then Jack laid back on the couch. Rhys crawled on top of him, careful not to touch his burns. They wrapped a blanket around each other and like that fell asleep.


	4. CHAPPA number 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i just beat you up last night let's fuck

Jack woke up, Rhys was on top of him and was fast asleep. Jack smiled a little, running his fingers through Rhys’ hair. He heard Rhys sigh contentedly, and then slowly blink awake.  
Rhys yawned, and then got off of Jack. Jack had realized he was wearing the same stripper attire as the night before. He blinked, and then grabbed the remote on the table to turn the TV on.  
Rhys walked into the kitchen. Moments passed, and Rhys called out “How many waffles do you want?” Jack wrinkled his nose and thought about it for a second. “Two.” He responded and heard a quiet “Alright” from the kitchen.

  
Jack turned his gaze on the TV, and the news was on. “The Grotto Complex has been completely burnt down. As far as we know, there haven’t been any casualties and only burn injuries-” The news anchor went on. The scent of waffles wafted through the air, and Jack licked his lips and carefully got up. He grunted, feeling a little light-headed.  
“Jack, are you okay?” Rhys called from the kitchen, and Jack quickly responded with “Yeah.” Jack slowly walked to the kitchen, and he saw Rhys slide his skirt down while opening the window, he was completely nude at this point except for his tie which he was working on getting off.

  
Jack suddenly felt his groin harden a little, and so he approached Rhys as stealthily as he could and from behind he pulled the boy close to him, one hand on his chest and the other in between Rhys’ legs. Jack felt Rhys’ ass touch his cock, and he hardened a little more.

  
“U-uhh J-jack…” Rhys breathed, he could feel Rhys’ cock swell a little, gently bumping against his arm. Jack licked his lips and fondled Rhys’ balls, to which he reacted with a quiet moan. He felt Rhys gently thrust his hips, which would in turn come back to gently pat Jack’s dick with his ass.

  
Jack moaned in Rhys’ ear and unbuttoned his pants as well as unzip his zipper. Within seconds, Jack was naked from the waist below. He slipped his cock in between Rhys’ thighs, the tip touching Rhys’ sack. Jack thrusted a little, and Rhys’ squeezed his legs together for more friction.

  
Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys, moaning loudly. Jack continued like that, and Rhys’ thighs slowly loosened. Jack felt his cock twitch in desire, the fucker knew that would prompt him to do what he was about to next.

  
Jack forced Rhys’ head down onto the counter, crazed with lust. I’m gonna make this boy cum. I’m gonna make his legs tremble in pleasure. I’m gonna- Rhys interrupted his thoughts. “Jack! Wait!” He said, biting his lip. Jack felt precum trickle down his shaft, seeing the boy bite his lips drove Jack fucking insane.

  
He felt tempted, just to fuck Rhys without any more thought. However, he waited. “What?” He asked. “We’re gonna need some lube or else it’ll hurt.” Rhys said, straightening up, he ran to his room and came back. He squirt some on his hand and then grabbed Jack’s cock, stroking while simultaneously coating it.

  
Jack moaned, his legs twitching a little. Rhys stopped, and turned around, presenting himself to Jack once again. Jack snarled, grabbing Rhys’ waist and pushing himself deep into Rhys.  
Rhys let out a cry, his cheeks reddening. Jack let out a moan, he held onto Rhys tightly and started thrusting gently. Rhys’ moans became frantic, he attempted to dig his nails into the counter and clenched his teeth.

  
Jack reached for Rhys’ cock, and began jerking his shaft hard. Rhys moaned, thrusting forward a little in pure unadulterated desire. Jack buried his face in Rhys’ back, slowly getting closer and closer to orgasm.  
Jack felt Rhys stiffen underneath him, and then felt Rhys’ semen run down his hands. He felt his cock tingle, and he grabbed Rhys’ stomach with the same hand he used to jerk him off, smearing cum on his stomach.

  
“F-fuck! Jack! O-ohh!” Rhys breathed, covering his face with his arm. Jack let out a loud moan, cumming hard. He felt his toes curl. Once finished, he pulled his cock out of Rhys, who had to continue leaning on the counter.

  
Jack smiled, leaning against the counter as well. “I think your waffles are burning, pumpkin.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :()

Jack could smell the waffles burning, he watched a naked Rhys stumble a little to stop the waffles from turning into a crisp. Jack gave a smile, pulling his pants up and buttoning them up.  
Jack decided to be a bit of help by opening the windows so the smoke will air out, and then he turned to face Rhys again, who was panting still from his orgasm. Rhys’ eyes glided up to look at Jack, then his eyelids lowered a little, almost completely unreadable.  
  
“How ya feeling, pumpkin?” Jack smirked, and Rhys’ glazed facial expression quickly turned into a smile as he playfully shoved his new lover. Right as Rhys shoved Jack, there was a few slamming knocks on the door which startled them both. Jack swallowed, looking over at Rhys who was frozen in fear.  
  
He figured he’d have to be the one to get it.  
  
He quickly put his shirt on and walked to the door, looking out the peephole. He didn’t see anything. Moments passed, and then Jack turned around and shrugged. “Must have been a drunk bypa-” Suddenly, something knocked him over and he assumed it must have been the door. Jack felt like his ribs were on fire as someone walked over the door and to Rhys.  
“ What the hell are you doing?” Rhys cried out. He pushed the door off, and there he saw a light brown-haired man with one thick beard. And this particular dude, this FUCKING dude had some sick looking abs.  
Jack stumbled to his feet, baring his teeth in pain. The man whirled around to face him. He seemed surprised. “Rhys, who is this?” He asked his newfound lover, and reached for his side. He pulled out a gun, and it pointed directly at Jack.  
  
“Vaughn, what are you doing?” Rhys demanded, suddenly a lot more assertive towards the man named Vaughn. “Look bro. I’m trying to protect you. This man.. ThIS MAN is CLEARLY a hooligan.” Vaughn eyed Jack suspiciously, he looked like he was about to squeeze the trigger. Jack held up his hands, gulping. He considered saying something along the lines of Listen, Kiddo. You pull that trigger I’ll make sure my goons are all over you and they rip you limb from limb you scrawny fuckin’ freak.  
  
Jack didn’t really want to die though. So, he clamped his mouth shut and just kinda glared at Vaughn. Rhys huffed up, grabbed the gun from Vaughn and tossed it to theside. He then proceeded to pin Vaughn down, and curl his lips. “Enough! Jack isn’t who we’re fighting.” Rhys paused, “He saved me.”  
  
Vaughn looked up at Rhys, his glasses lopsided. He looked over at Jack, who flashed a mean smile. Wrinkling his nose, he let out a sigh. “Fine, okay. I won’t shoot him.” He mumbled, and he pushed Rhys off.  
Jack got up, and replaced Rhys’ place on Vaughn. Jack pushed his fingers to Vaughn’s throat and snarled in his face. “If you ever EVER try to shoot me again, I’ll skin your fucking abs and feed them to my cat.” Jack threatened, and Vaughn gulped. “Okay, alright. I got it.”  
  
Jack got off, and went back into the kitchen. He could hear the quiet murmuring in the hall. The voices moved into the living room, and Jack’s mind drifted to their time in the kitchen. He couldn’t help but to get a little hard.


End file.
